Senlok Wehlet Asano
Senlok Wehlet Asano is a fun-loving individual who has also played a key role in a few militaries, most notably the Aurelian Empire. He is easily distinguished by his spiky white hair and his adamant attitude. He believes in organization and strict training, and when he runs or helps run a military, he makes sure his officers are wise beyond all else. Origins Senlok started out as a soldier in the Auellian Era of Imperia. He was known for coming up with odd yet fitting MMOish, fantasy-landish, foreign-sounding names. His first name was Alenko Zaark. He had powerful ambitions from the start. He joined in 2011, and in that time he didn't know the organization of militaries, so he did what anyone with his ambitions would do and fashioned himself as "King of Imperia", of course the real title belonged to Auel. When he finally understood the basics of Graal, the War of Paranoia had just begun. He was adamant and fought against the Bacseyian Confederacy, though this hatred would not last long in his family line. For a short time he was not in an Auellian guild, however. After the war ended, he left for SHINRA Inc., run by Auel. His name was Akleos Behk at that time, and he fashioned himself as a scientist. He eventually left Auellian guilds for the aforementioned non-Auellian guild, Valikorlia, run by King James Feurnoux I. Pre-Glitch Senlok (723 hours play time) Senlok joined the Old State after the December Charter was ratified. At this time, he donned his classic look, which he used most of the time up until his death. There were times, however, where he donned a different appearance, and during the post-glitch era he lost his legendary, unmistakable, and trademark white pointed hat. After the Old State, he became Zearos Wehlet, fashioning himself on the ideals of his role model and old friend, Zearos Deklazdier S'ahlesius. He joined the State Supreme Council during the SAFF Era thanks to his role in the State Parliament. He asked Auel to create a variation of the Old State shield code for Generals without the military regalia, just the buttons. This would help Auel keep the buttons in future uniforms, though it was likely not the primary cause of this. Only Senlok remembers the code today, and he will only share it with his friends, and rarely he shares it with military officers, but only the most exalted and experienced. Back to the story, "Zearos Wehlet" was warned that he had to create a guild for the State or he would be kicked out of the Supreme Council. He could not get enough money in time and was kicked. After the State's demise, he returned to recreate Valikorlia keeping his Zearos Wehlet persona, along with the original founder, King James Feurnoux. He once again spearheaded the Valikorlian Military but everything changed when identification was implemented into Graal. Senlok tried out this new feature, but the feature still had some bugs and glitches due to it still being new. Due to a fatal identification glitch, his account and Valikorlia's main military force was lost forever. He was not heard from again in a long time. Valikorlia collapsed. King James was distraught. Post-Glitch Senlok (1036 hours play time and counting) Despite not being heard from again he did gather proficiency on his new, identified account. He managed to not miss the Renewed State and soon decided it was time to fully return. After the collapse of Imperial, Sherlock attempted at creating a military to succeed Imperial. During the pre-glitch era, Senlok thought of a guild of his own to create: Syrixia. It was going to be established until the Old State was founded and the December Charter signed. ARTICLE IS WIP Category:People